memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Rapunzel
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale This story was never named, Riker just said "A princess in a very high tower". Yes, it might refer to Rapunzel, but given there's +350years of new literature compared to our time AND it wasn't in Riker's, but in Apgar's recreation it could as well refer to an old Tanugan story, so delete. Kennelly (talk) 14:48, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Discussion * Keep. I think that this falls under the common sense argument. There might need to be a BG note about it on the article, but I think that it's a safe reference. -- sulfur (talk) 15:38, February 23, 2016 (UTC) * I have no doubt that was the story the screenwriter had in mind writing those lines. That being said, it could be a universal archetype. --LauraCC (talk) 17:22, February 23, 2016 (UTC) * A Rename to "Princess in a Tower" might be actually at its place here, with the article starting along the lines of "Princess in a Tower was an archetype used by" etc, etc. The Rapunzel thingy can then be used in a BG note--Sennim (talk) 18:52, February 23, 2016 (UTC) If we go this way, I think this warrants no own page, but would instead go to the Metaphor page. Kennelly (talk) 19:18, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :Interesting proposal. The word "archetype" has no reference in MA, so yeah, that might work. It's already listed at princess, BTW. --LauraCC (talk) 19:21, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Interesting indeed, I can go with that...---Sennim (talk) 19:26, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :"Tower" could use a page though. --LauraCC (talk) 19:27, February 23, 2016 (UTC) *'Keep' or redirect and merge with metaphor. - 23:59, February 23, 2016 (UTC) *This should be renamed to "Princess in a Tower" at the very least: Riker didn't mention a story, not even indirectly, at most he mentioned a character. (A mention of Hector should lead to a page on Hector, not on the Iliad) But all in all, I'm leaning Delete. This just seems to banal to merit anything more then a mention on the tower and princess pages. And the metaphor page should be limited to common sayings, not mention it every time a character decides to be poetic rather then literal. (You know, anytime some technobable solution is offered and another character conveniently compares it to some household task viewers are familiar with, that's a metaphor too). One final thing I feel should be noted: we recognize this as a Human tale, but note that Riker didn't even speak those lines, they were Tanugan fabrications. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:01, February 24, 2016 (UTC) *'Merge' with metaphor; I actually believe "Princess in a Tower" has become a metaphor over the ages, not just a poetic quotation--Sennim (talk) 17:07, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Admin resolution Merged with metaphor and created a link at the episode article. Deleted "Rapunzel" as the term was never used. Tom (talk) 14:33, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Rapunzel